rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The More the Merrier
"The More the Merrier" is the sixty-third episode of RWBY and the eleventh episode of Volume 5. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on December 30th, 2017, was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on January 2nd, 2018 and was made public on January 6th, 2018. Summary At night, Qrow Branwen, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Oscar Pine, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc head out to meet Leonardo Lionheart who had promised them a positive development in their quest for Huntsmen who could help them raid the Branwen Tribe to secure the Spring Maiden. They meet him inside Haven Academy's Grand Hall and as they question him, Yang notices Raven Branwen's bird form perched atop the rails of the second floor, causing Qrow to instantly shoot her. Avoiding the shot, Raven flies down and transforms back, making it apparent that Lionheart has betrayed the group. Qrow and Ruby attempt to convince Raven to join them and fight Salem, but she refuses and opens a portal that allows Vernal, Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai to join them. Hazel Rainart then enters the room, closing the door behind him and revealing that the White Fang has started their assault on Haven and is currently planting explosives all over the place. Cinder then reveals how long Lionheart has been a part of Salem's plans, enraging Jaune to the point of attacking Cinder first. Ruby attempts to help him, only for Emerald to stop her and force Ruby to fight her instead. Mercury engages Yang, Raven attacks Qrow and orders Vernal to fight Weiss while Ren and Nora attack Hazel. As everyone scatters, Oscar sneaks his way up to Lionheart and begins to battle him. When Oscar activates his aura against an attack and activates The Long Memory, Lionheart realizes he is the next reincarnation of Ozpin, and decides to give Oscar to Salem, in order to finally be free of her, once and for all. As the fighting continues, Weiss gets cornered by Vernal, who manages to reduce her Aura to nothing whilst Cinder overwhelms Jaune with ease. Ruby holds her own against Emerald but is distracted as Cinder and Jaune rush at each other. Remembering Pyrrha Nikos' final moments, Ruby's Silver Eyes activate, temporarily causing intense light to burst out of her eyes, only for Emerald to easily knock her out while she is not paying attention, causing the light to vanish. While not causing any harm, Cinder is weakened by the Silver Eyes, allowing Jaune to chip a fragment of her mask with his sword. Enraged that he came so close to injuring her, Cinder conjures a spear and hurls it at a defenseless Weiss, impaling her. The spear evaporates as Weiss collapses. Transcript }} Characters *Pyrrha Nikos }} Trivia *Some of the fight animations for Nora and Ren vs. Hazel and Yang vs. Mercury are reused from the Volume 5 Opening. *Mercury mentioning to Yang that she owes him an apology for "breaking his leg" is a callback to "Fall". *Ruby's flashback of Cinder killing Pyrrha is reused from "End of the Beginning". See Also *Battle Pages **Battle of Haven *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V5 11 00003.png|Qrow, RWY, JNR and Oscar arrive at Haven. V5 11 00010.png|Cinder's group and Vernal enter through Raven's portal. V5 11 00011.png|Hazel arrives and shuts the doors. V5 11 00012.png|The White Fang begins arming bombs. V5 11 00015.png|Jaune shows his emotions while speaking to Cinder. V5 11 00020.png|Jaune delivers the first attack of the battle. V5 11 00031.png|Oscar faces Lionheart. V5 11 00053.png|Vernal breaks Weiss' Aura. V5 11 00056.png|Cinder begins to fight Jaune more seriously... V5 11 00060.png|...but Ruby unleashes her Silver Eye powers. V5 11 00062.png|Cinder falls to her knees in pain. V5 11 00071.png|Weiss is impaled by Cinder's spear. Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 5